South Park Games:Policies
Policies are the backbone of the wiki. Like guidelines and rules, all users, regardless of status and position, are expected to follow them. None of these policies are ever set in stone, however. Anyone who disagrees with a policy is welcome to suggest changes at the Community Noticeboard. Administrators and Bureaucrats may issue Blocks in the case of repeated denial of Policies. If you're unsure and you have any questions regarding any policy, then please contact a Staff member, as we do our best to help editors. If you would like to add/remove a policy or suggest a new one, you can request one at the Community Noticeboard. Here is a listing of our policies: South Park Games Policies *'The South Park Games:' **Has certain steps on what to do during a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Dispute_resolution%7Cdispute dispute]. **Is not censored. Profanity in articles should be done only in an encyclopedic manor. **Is not South Park Wiki. This Wiki is intended to share information and discuss about South Park Video Games-related content such as The Stick of Truth. For all information regarding regular South Park content, check out The Official South Park Wiki . **Is not a fanon Wiki. **Only speaks English. All other languages are generally not allowed here. *'Wikia Terms of Use: '''Users must be at least 13 years old or over to have an account and use Wikia. This Wiki however is intended for ''mature audiences only, and therefore the minimum preferred age is 18 years old and over. *'Assume Good Faith:' Assume that the other editors on the Wiki mean well. *'Be Civil: '''Be civil in your dealings with others. No personal attacks, unnecessarily abusive language, patronizing behavior, baiting, racism, etc. **'Racism: is strictly prohibited. Do not discriminant a user's race, religion, ethnicity, citizenship, or nationality. *Disruptive Editing: Considered closely related to incivility. *Vandalism: Is not tolerated (edits designed to harass other editors or degrade an article's quality). *Edit Wars: Will result in the warred-over article being locked temporarily or indefinitely depending on the severity. *Usernames: Deliberately offensive, misleading or otherwise problematic usernames may be blocked at the discretion of any administrator. *Ownership: The South Park Games is a public domain, and no editor owns anything. If you post anything here, expect it to be edited mercilessly. *Multiple Accounts: Are forbidden, with a select few exceptions. *Sockpuppetry and 'Meatpuppetry: ' Are strictly prohibited and will get you blocked. *Manual of Style: Editors are expected to follow Manual of Style while editing. *Patroller Probation: 'For new or slightly inexperienced users applying for promotion to patroller. This puts the user on a three month probation to determine whether or not they can hold the position. *'Promotion: 'Editors who wish to be a part of the Staff Team may do so by making a request at the Requests for Promotion noticeboard. **Users requesting Checkuser, Oversight, or Revision Delete Rights must contact a Wikia staff member at Community Central. This is not recommended however, because most Wikia staff members reject these requests. *'Chat: '''Policies can be founded here.